Template talk:Store
Please file a request by leaving a new message. Put your store name as the title, with (pending) beside it. Prepare the rest as shown below: Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Criteria To use the template, a store must demonstrate the following qualities: *A store must have had at least 5 happy customers, to prove that the owner is trustworthy. *A store must have been operating for at least one week. This shows that the owner is dedicated to their job. Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. Once your store has been accepted or rejected, it will be put in the archives after one week. Be sure to check back regularly, and look in the for edits to this page. For a list of past requests, see the Archives. ---- User:Airsoldier/The Flying Items(Rejected) I made a shop called the flying items. I am doing 1-4 ranks,I have lots of goods! I will edit more later. 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not enough customers yet. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The Golden Item Store (Rejected) I made a shop called the Golden Item Store . I am doing Trade 0-6 ranks,I have lots of goods! .Verrell123 07:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Not enough customers yet. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) joe's (approved) have had not that much costumers because no one is there to see it, I am hoping that seeing it in the Shopnav will help-- 21:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Your TT is already approved, so I suppose this one can be also. Ajraddatz Talk 01:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods (Rejected) My store gives out a bunch of free stuff to customers (especially flower's and thornax) and is relatively cheap. The stuff gets even cheaper whenever I feel like it (especially when I get an old lego space set). I will be giving out many Thornax but I will also give out random Car Parts. 03:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I have two Shops: BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods and BobaFett2's Vehicle Parts Shop? :Sorry, you need more customers. Ajraddatz Talk 03:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How many? 03:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 5-- 13:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Store (Rejected) Can I have my shop approved? I worked hard on it. It is called Commanderfox324's Market Mania! :It is good that you have put a lot of work into it, but there are a few problems. First, you didn't set up this request properly. See the top of the page for more info. Second, you don't have any customers that I can see, so I can't approve your store. Come back when you have had a few customers. Ajraddatz Talk 03:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) C'S It's a cover store.I not sell MLNitems.It's the first coverstore here.I have a lot of experience with stores.I worked in 4 store currently.-- 13:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC)